


A New Dress

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [30]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Unconventional Relationship, Union, Wedding Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 30 of the 100 ways i love you prompt challenge. Robb & Dany with the prompt: It looks good on you.





	

Daenerys had not wanted to come to the throne this way, come to it by marrying another. Still Khal Drogo was gone and she needed an army. The king of the North needed her army just as much as she needed his so it would be made so. He would get back his family and she would get the throne that was rightfully hers.

 

Once in Winterfell the King of the North found home for all of the men of Daenerys army. Still finding home for her dragons proved to be difficult. They were large enough that there was nowhere the could keep them. Daenerys had ensured him that it would be fine. 

 

None of the dragons enjoyed the cold that much but they still made do. They would fly around and near the city, finding food as they could. Their had even been ravens sent from the wall about sightings though Robb was quick to assure them that they were safe.

 

The plans were made with haste as they wanted the alliance to be settled before too many noticed. As Daenerys stayed in her temporary chambers she heard a knock on the door. She stood but before she could go to get the door Missandei was there to open it. As she did Daenerys moved to sit back down in her seat.

 

After a few moments Missandei returned. “My queen, the king is here to see you.” The woman announced.

 

Daenerys smiled and stood, “He can come in he does not need my permission- we are to be married after all.”

 

“It is the proper thing to do though, my queen. I would not want to enter if you were less than decent.” Robb spoke as he made his way into the room.

 

“Well as you can see I am decent so you do not have to worry about such formalities any longer.” Daenerys assured him as she made her way over to her soon to be husband. “Now why is it that you came to see me today?”

 

“I have brought a present for you.” The man told him before he held up what only looked to be a large bundle of fabric in his arms.

 

“You have already given me so much- you did not have to gift me with anything else, my king. You are far too generous.” She told him with a kind smile.

 

“It was actually quite necessary, my queen. All of your dresses are made for the warmer climates of the south. I know you will not spend much time in the north but I thought you should at least have a wedding gown fit for the north.” Robb told his future bride. He then handed her the bundle he had in his arms.

 

Daenerys took it and unfolded it so she could see what it was. The color was a light blue that she loved so much. She could feel that the fabric was thicker and would keep her warm. The patterns sewn onto it were beautiful, showing the crests of both his house and hers. Her fingers traced over the threads that carefully stitched the wolf and then the dragon before she smiled.

 

“It is beautiful.” Daenerys told him before she looked to Robb.

 

“I am happy that you like it. Now you can put it on and I will see you at the Godswood.” Robb told her before he turned to move towards the area where they would marry.

 

“Wait- you do not want to see me in my dress?” Daenerys asked him.

 

Robb stopped before he turned to look back at her. “Well I will see you in your dress soon enough I suppose.”

 

“It will only take me a few short moments to change. Wait outside for me and you can be one of the first to see it.” Daenerys told him. “I have no one to walk with me so why not have you do it? Nothing about this union is conventional so why start now?”

 

Robb chuckled before he nodded. “Very well- I will wait outside then.” He left the room and waited out in the the hall for his bride. With help from Missandei the woman changed into her new dress. Once Missandei had a moment to marvel at its beauty Daenerys left her room. She walked out to Robb who looked in awe.

 

“What do you think?” Daenerys asked, giving a slow turn before she turned to face Robb again.

 

“It looks good on you.” Robb told her after an awkward silence, smiling at the woman. “Shall we go then, my queen?”

 

“That we will, my king.” Daenerys agreed before taking his arm and heading towards the Godswood with him.


End file.
